World Martial Arts Tournament
World Martial Arts Tournament (天下一武道会, Tenkaichi Budōkai; lit. "Best Martial Arts Tournament on Earth") refers to a martial arts event in the ''Dragon Ball'' manga, and in the anime series Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z and Dragon Ball GT. Rules and characteristics The World Martial Arts Tournament originated in a festival held since long ago at the temple which now serves as the tournament grounds.Saikyō Jump #6, 2014 The tournament originally occurred every five years, which is changed to every three years after the 21st World Tournament. It features the Earth's strongest fighters, as well as the regular participation of the Dragon Ball Gang and the Z Fighters. Besides the title of World Martial Arts Champion, the winner of the tournament receives the considerable amount of 500,000 Zeni (later increased to ten million Zeni) as a prize. It is shown that in the 21st and 22nd World Tournament, the prize is given to the winner directly after the tournament, while in the 25th World Tournament, according to Trunks and Mr. Satan, they send it by mail. According to Gohan, there are prizes to the top 5 in the 25th Tournament. 10 million zeni to the first place, 5 million to the second, 3 million for the third, 2 million to the fourth and 1 million to the fifth.Dragon Ball chapter 426, Strongest in the Heavens! In the tournament, anyone who comes into contact outside of the ring, is knocked out and does not stand up until commentator counts to 10, or gives up, automatically loses. If both fighters are knocked out and neither can reach their feet by the count of ten, the match is normally declared a draw. However, the tournament as a whole must have a champion, so if this happens in the final round, a special "sudden death"-esque rule is employed: the first one to stand up on both feet and state the entire sentence "I'm the Champion" is declared the winner. The tournament forbids any use of weapons or protective body gear (although natural weapons, such as bear claws, are allowed, and it is never clarified if cups are included in the ban on protective gear). Poking someone in the eyes or hitting them in the groin is also not allowed, although the latter can be overlooked if it was accidental. The most important rule is that killing the opponent is not allowed. Disobeying any of these rules results in disqualification from the tournament. However, more than one villain in the manga has entered the tournament with more interest in killing someone against whom they have a vendetta than in winning the prize. This seems to suggest that, while killing in the tournament may get you disqualified, it may still be an affirmative defense to murder, in the eyes of the law. After all, this is the only explanation that makes any sense as to why people such as Man-Wolf (who, unlike Mercenary Tao or Piccolo Jr., does not appear strong enough to defeat the police) could attempt to murder Jackie Chun in front of hundreds of witnesses without fear of going to prison. The tournament has two parts: the preliminaries and the tournament itself, although this changed significantly in the later tournaments. The preliminaries are held indoors and without an audience. In the preliminaries, all the contestants are divided in several groups, usually eight (after the 21st World Martial Arts Tournament, more contestants than ever have started entering). These eight groups fight in mini-tournaments with a one-minute time limit for each match (matches that last longer than one minute are decided by points). The eight winners, one of each group, move on to the actual tournament. In the World Tournament Saga, the tournament replaced the preliminaries with a punching contest to reduce injuries. Fighters would punch a machine, which would then calculate the strength of the punches. The fifteen who scored the highest moved on to the actual tournament (with the returning champion automatically being guaranteed one of the sixteen spots). Normally, the winner of the final bout is automatically named the champion, and the returning champion had to win the tournament just like everyone else. However, at the end of the Kid Buu Saga, the tournament structure was changed so that the winner of the actual tournament was not automatically the champion, but merely won an opportunity to fight the returning champion in a title fight. This was probably done due to Mr. Satan's manipulation, as it gives the champion an unfair advantage, since the challenger must fight four opponents, with only a few minutes rest, before facing the Champion, whereas the Champion would still be fresh. The participants fight in pairs; the order of the fights is decided by each participant taking a random number from a box. As there are usually eight participants, the tournament has three levels: quarter-finals (4 fights), semi-finals (2 fights), and the final fight. It is later increased to sixteen fighters in the World Tournament Saga. The winner of each fight goes on to fight with the winner of the other fights, with a tree diagram showing the order of the fighters, going up on the aforementioned levels, ultimately leading to the final bout to determine the champion. World Martial Arts Tournaments are hosted, run and announced by the same World Tournament Announcer. At the end of Dragon Ball GT, he is replaced by his descendant. Ultimate Fighting Division In Dragon Ball Online, in Age 991 the World Tournament once again becomes popular and a man named Morgan was crowned Champion. Champion Morgan's fight against 100 robots stirred discussion. Engineers rallied, claiming "robots are not that weak!" and as a result The World Tournament finally adds an "Ultimate Fighting" division, where participants can utilize weapons, armor and robots. Martial Arts Temple There are several buildings in the Martial Arts Temple. *'Dining Hall': It seems that the World Tournament participants can eat here for free. *'Nurse Room': A room that has a treatment table and basic medical equipment. The wounded Videl received treatment here after being injured in her match in the 25th World Tournament. *'Preliminaries Grounds': It is located in the back of the martial arts temple's main building. For the 24th World Tournament and onward, the preliminaries grounds are equipped with a Punching Machine. *'Room for Contestants': The main temple building of the Martial Arts Temple that the World Tournament grounds are located on. Here, the contestants in the main tournament wait their turn. *'World Tournament Stadium': The martial arts arena where the main fights take place. Staff members *World Tournament Chairman *World Tournament Announcer *Preliminaries Referee *Registration Staff Member *Guide *Marvin List of champions *Master Roshi/Jackie Chun (13th and 21st World Martial Arts Tournaments) *Spike the Devil Man (two unknown World Martial Arts Tournaments) *King Chappa (one unknown World Martial Arts Tournament, possibly the 20th) *Tien Shinhan (22nd World Martial Arts Tournament) *Goku (23rd World Martial Arts Tournament) *Mr. Satan (the longest reigning champion, 24th through the 31st World Martial Arts Tournament, and possibly one or two more after that; however, it is important to note that the 25th Tournament and onwards were rigged in the final match) Junior division champions *Videl (24th World Martial Arts Tournament) *Trunks (25th World Martial Arts Tournament) *Mugley (31st World Martial Arts Tournament) *Zarid (unknown World Martial Arts Tournament) Notes *'King Chappa' – Coincidentally, he is Goku's first opponent in both of the preliminary matches of the 22nd and 23rd World Martial Arts Tournament. King Chappa is mentioned to have won a tournament without even being touched. Though it is not specified in the manga if the tournament he competed in was a World Martial Arts Tournament, during the King Piccolo Saga in the anime, Chappa is revealed to be one of the targets on Tambourine's hitlist and is killed by the demon; this indicates that the tournament in which he fought was in fact a World Martial Arts Tournament. Since the records on Tambourine's list only goes back ten years, thus covering only the 20th, 21st, and 22nd World Tournaments, King Chappa would have had to have won the tournament prior to Goku's first entry: the 20th World Martial Arts Tournament. *'Master Roshi' (under unknown alias) – When Master Roshi is fighting Goku as "Jackie Chun", he says he fought Goku's adoptive grandfather Gohan and won.Dragon Ball episode 27, "Number One Under the Moon?" While it is possible Roshi and Gohan fought each other on an occasion outside the tournament, it is unlikely Roshi would have used the Thunder Shock Surprise in a simple sparring match, he might only have used such a devastating attack if he felt he had to win at any cost and the only reason he would feel this way about a pupil he loved might have been if he was trying to help him, as he helped Goku by preventing his victory and keeping his passion alive. It is impossible to estimate how many tournaments Roshi won using this disguise, or in fact if he used different disguises, or even if he disguised himself as Jackie Chun and that it was simply so long ago people forgot about him. Regardless, it can be assumed that Roshi won at least one World Martial Arts Tournament in the days of Gohan and Ox-King's youth. *'Champion Morgan' - Won an unspecified World Martial Arts Tournament. In Age 991, his fight with one-hundred robots caused a controversy/scandal that lead to the creation of the Ultimate Fighting Division that permitted the use of armor, weapons, and robots. Pattern All tournaments in the original Dragon Ball series follow a certain pattern: :*Yamcha is always far outclassed and always loses in the quarter-finals, often to the main opponent. :*Goku far outclasses his opponent in the semi-finals. :*One of the other Z Fighters makes it to the semifinals (usually Krillin, once Tien Shinhan) but loses to a more powerful opponent (usually the one Yamcha fought). :*Goku makes it to the finals, and takes on the powerful opponent who has defeated at least one of his friends. :*In the 22nd and 23rd World Tournament, the one who beat the champion from the last tournament in the semi final match became champion: Tien beat Jackie Chun, the winner of the 21st, and Tien became champion that year, and Goku beat Tien at the next tournament and he became champion. List of known World Martial Arts Tournaments Pre-''Dragon Ball'' Pre 20th It is known that Spike the Devil Man had won two tournaments, and Master Roshi had won once prior to the 20th tournament. 20th Date: Age 745, May 7 It is never officially mentioned who won this tournament, but when Goku faces King Chappa in the 22nd World Martial Arts Tournament, it is said King Chappa won his last tournament without a single opponent landing a hit. Later, in the King Piccolo Saga, King Piccolo's underling Tambourine gathers a list of all the finalists in the last 10 years, which would cover the last 3 World Martial Arts Tournaments and, since Tien Shinhan won the 22nd and Master Roshi as Jackie Chun won the 21st, that would mean that King Chappa won the 20th. Winner: King Chappa ''Dragon Ball'' 21st Date: Age 750, May 7 Total entrants: 137 Notable Contestants that did not pass the elimination rounds: *Fighter 40 *Fighter 69 *Fighter 83 *Fighter 97 *Bruce Lee Impersonator *Bullies of the Orin Temple Contestants: *Krillin (semi-finalist) *Bacterian (quarter-finalist) *Jackie Chun (winner) *Yamcha (quarter-finalist) *Ranfan (quarter-finalist) *Nam (semi-finalist) *Goku (finalist) *Giran (quarter-finalist) Winner: Jackie Chun Runner-up: Goku 22nd Date: Age 753, May 7 Total entrants: 182 Notable Contestants that did not pass the elimination rounds: *Anton the Great *Archdemon *Cyclops *King Chappa *Mohawked Fighter *Nam *Orc *Saber tiger *Shaman *Sumo Wrestler Contestants: *Tien Shinhan (winner) *Yamcha (quarter-finalist) *Jackie Chun (semi-finalist) *Man-Wolf (quarter-finalist) *Chiaotzu (quarter-finalist) *Krillin (semi-finalist) *Goku (finalist) *Pamput (quarter-finalist) Winner: Tien Shinhan Runner-up: Goku 23rd Date: Age 756, May 7 Total entrants: 72 Notable Contestants that did not pass the elimination rounds: *King Chappa *Chiaotzu *Yajirobe (masked to hide his identity) Contestants: *Cyborg Tao (quarter-finalist; disqualified for possession of a weapon in the ring) *Tien Shinhan (semi-finalist) *Goku (winner) *Chi-Chi – Registered as "Anonymous" (quarter-finalist) *Piccolo – Using the alias of Ma Jr. (finalist) *Krillin (quarter-finalist) *Yamcha (quarter-finalist) *Hero – Kami using Hero's body (semi-finalist) Winner: Goku Runner-up: Piccolo *It is interesting to note that this is the only World Martial Arts Tournament Goku ever won, despite his participation in several before and after. This is the first tournament where the outcome determines the fate of the Earth. Incidentally, after this tournament, everything had to be built from scratch because the entire area was vaporized during the fight (hence the new, larger stadium). ''Dragon Ball Z'' 24th Date: Age 767, May 7 This tournament is not seen in the series, it is only alluded to and it is present in the Daizenshuu 7 timeline. Before the Cell Games, the Z Fighters (both in the manga and the anime) comment that there has not been a World Martial Arts Tournament since the 23rd, though newcomer Mr. Satan is called the world's wrestling champion (world's martial arts champion in the anime). Therefore, in the anime, the 24th tournament takes place before the Cell Games. It is also known that this was the first tournament to feature a Junior Division. Known Junior Division Contestants: *Videl Winner: Videl Known Adult Division Contestants: *Pintar *Spopovich *Mr. Satan *Jewel *Killa *Mighty Mask Winner: Mr. Satan Runner-up: Jewel 25th Date: Age 774, May 7 Total Junior Division entrants: 35 Total Adult Division entrants: 194 Known Junior Division Contestants: *Goten *Trunks *Idasa *Ikose *Kadopi (カドピ) *Koryuu *Mooki *Pyonatt (ピョナット, Pyonatto) Winner: Trunks Runner-up: Goten Contestants: *Goku *Vegeta *Pintar *Krillin *Piccolo – Using the alias of Ma Jr. *Shin *Spopovich *Yamu *Videl *Kibito *Great Saiyaman – Gohan's alter-ego. *Mr. Satan *Android 18 *Jewel *Killa *Mighty Mask – Impersonated by Goten and Trunks Winner: Mr. Satan Runner-up: Android 18 (who loses to Mr. Satan on purpose in a deal to make money) Due to many contestants leaving due to Babidi and his fighters, the tournament is held in a "battle royale" style rather than in brackets. 26th Date: Age 778, May 7 Winner: Mr. Satan Runner-up: Mr. Buu (who loses to Mr. Satan on purpose) 27th Date: Age 781, May 7 ;Contestants: *Wild Tiger (semi-finalist) *Mr. Buu Winner: Mr. Satan Runner-up: Mr. Buu (who loses to Mr. Satan on purpose) 28th Date: Age 784, May 7 Total entrants: 114 Contestants: *Pan *Goku *Uub *Majin Buu *Nareg *Captain Chicken *Goten *Trunks *Otokosuki *Vegeta *Nok *Mr. Satan *Wild Tiger The tournament was cancelled due to Goku and Uub leaving. Mr Satan keeps his title. ''Dragon Ball Online'' 29th Date: Age 787, May 7 Winner: Mr. Satan Runner-up: Mr. Buu (who loses to Mr. Satan on purpose) 30th Date: Age 790, May 7 Winner: Mr. Satan Runner-up: Mr. Buu (who loses to Mr. Satan on purpose) ''Dragon Ball GT'' 31st Date: Age 790, May 7 Junior Division Contestants: *Goku *Charlie *Mugley Winner: Mugley Runner-up: Goku *This is this first tournament where "Kid" Goku fights in the Junior Division. As a child, Goku had fought in the regular division because there was no Junior Division. Kid Goku lost in the tournament because the Crying Child (Mugley) was tickling Goku while Vegeta walked into the stadium and distracted Goku, making him fall out of the ring. Notable Contestants that did not pass the elimination rounds: *Mad Chilli Known Contestants: *Pan *Majuub/Papayaman *Super One *Matt Cat Winner: '''Mr. Satan '''Runner-up: Majuub/Papayaman 64th Date: Age 889, May 7 Junior Division: *Goku Jr. vs. Vegeta Jr. - the outcome of this fight remains unknown. None of the fighters participating in the Adult Division were even mentioned. Although the child's division may have been removed making that the final round of the tournament. Other tournaments Chiaotzu's Tournament The tournament held by the Mifan Emperor Chiaotzu in Dragon Ball: Mystical Adventure. It is an elimination match where the winner faces the next opponent. Known Contestants: *Yamcha *Bora *General Tao *Goku *Gregor Contestants that did not fight: *Master Roshi *Krillin King Wonton's Royal Match The tournament held by King Wonton during the events of "Goku vs. Sky Dragon". Each year, the chosen representatives of two schools fight for the title of Master of Martial Arts. Contestants: *Goku representing the Chin-Star School *Sky Dragon representing the Panther-Fang School Winner: Goku Cell Games Contestants: *Cell *Cell Jr. (7) *Caroni *Pirozhki *Mr. Satan *Goku *Gohan *Vegeta *Future Trunks *Piccolo *Krillin *Yamcha *Tien Shinhan *Android 16 Official Winner: Mr. Satan Actual Winner: Gohan Runner-up: Cell Note: The Cell Games were not technically a World Martial Arts Tournament. However, Cell himself stated that he would "revive the World Martial Arts Tournament". This is the first tournament in the series where contestants actually die (there are also deaths in the movie-only Intergalactic World Tournament, see below). Android 16, Future Trunks, and even Goku die at the hands of Cell. Cell and the 7 Cell Juniors died at the hands of Gohan. This is also the second tournament where the outcome determines the fate of the Earth. Intergalactic World Tournament The Intergalactic World Tournament (Tenkaichi Dai Budokai) is a tournament that was featured in the movie Dragon Ball Z: Bojack Unbound. It was sponsored by the millionaire X.S. Cash as a birthday present for his only son Monty. The tournament was supposed to feature fighters representing the four corners of the galaxy; in reality, the four fighters were actually pupils of Mr. Satan, made-up to look like aliens. The winner of said tournament would win a prize of 100,000,000 Zeni and gone on to fight Mr. Satan (due to him being the "official" winner of the Cell Games). However, this tournament was ruined by the intrusion of Bojack and his henchmen, who killed Mr. Satan's pupils (the fake galaxy warriors) and then fought the contestants in their place. Bojack and his minions were eventually defeated by Gohan (with a little help from Goku). This is the second tournament where Mr. Satan takes the credit for Gohan's victory. Technically, this is the third tournament in which the outcome determines the fate of the Earth (and possibly all the four parts of the galaxy). This is also the only other tournament, besides the Cell Games, where fighters are actually killed (though, unlike the Cell Games, killing was against the rules). Known contestants: *Gohan *Future Trunks *Piccolo *Krillin *Tien Shinhan *Yamcha *Doskoi *Udo *Sky Dragon *Man-Wolf Final contestants: *Gohan *Future Trunks *Piccolo *Krillin *Tien *Doskoi *Udo *Sky Dragon Quarter-finalists: *Gohan (defeats Udo) *Krillin (Piccolo forfeits) *Future Trunks (defeats Tien) *Doskoi (defeats Sky Dragon) "Official" Winner: Mr. Satan Actual Winner: Gohan Runner-up: Bojack The whole tournament was somewhat flopped, since Bido killed Doskoi. Later, Mr. Satan, who was supposed to fight the winner of the quarter-finals, was introduced in the battle arena as a safety measure against Bojack and crew. Finally, he convinced everyone that he defeated Bojack due to the unavailability of video proof. Other World Tournament The Other World Tournament is where fighters in the Other World compete. Goku and Pikkon both fought in it. This tournament was technically won by Goku (the second time Goku actually won a tournament). This tournament has occurred only twice in the series, once during the anime and later in the 12th DBZ Movie. Note: Interestingly, this is the only tournament where killing an opponent is not a problem as all the fighters are already dead. However, as stated in the Buu Saga, if an already dead warrior "dies" again, he is erased from existence. First Tournament This is the tournament that took place in the Great Saiyaman Saga. Known Contestants: *Goku *Arqua *Torbie *Chapuchai *Maraikoh *Olibu *Pikkon *Tapkar *Caterpy *Froug *'Technical Winner:' Goku *'"Official" Winner:' No Winner *'Runner-up:' Pikkon and Goku *'Result:' Draw Second Tournament This is the tournament that took place during Dragon Ball Z: Fusion Reborn. The final match between Goku and Pikkon was interrupted by Janemba causing trouble at King Yemma's office. It is possible that this tournament also had no winner due to the interruption. Known Contestants: *Goku *Pikkon *Arqua *Froug New World Tournament A special tournament that takes place during the Special Age in the video game Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Z. In the tournament, a team of four must defeat as many of the ruffians who fill the arena as possible. Known Contestants: *Z Fighters *Ruffians **Saibamen **Frieza Soldiers **Cell Jrs. **Meta-Coolers **Majin Buu Clones Yamcha Game A special tournament held by Yamcha, in the video game Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3. Yamcha chooses the characters, customizations, and colors of all the contestants, and the final fight is against Yamcha himself. Who's The Strongest In The World? The Who's The Strongest In The World? tournament is a tournament that was held by Tori-Bot in Walrus Field on Gengoro Island during Dr. Slump. The first prize was 400,000 Zeni with the second prize being 100,000. Contestants: *Tsukutsun Tsun (semi-finalist) *Kill R. Snyper (quarter-finalist) *Pahpunch (quarter-finalist) *Allizdog (semi-finalist) *Zou-No-Shirizeki (quarter-finalist) *Dr. Mashirito - registered as Caramel Man 008 (later changes it to Caramel Man 009 (finalist) *Senbei Norimaki (quarter-finalist) *Renault Citroen (semi-finalist) *Arale Norimaki (winner) *Heyheyho (quarter-finalist) "Official" Winner: Arale Norimaki Actual Winner: Obotchaman Runner-up: Dr. Mashirito Trivia *The intro of the World Martial Arts Tournament episodes in Dragon Ball is a reference to the Golden Harvest Presentations. *Several Dragon Quest monsters which were designed by Akira Toriyama (Saber tiger, Orc, Shaman, Cyclops, Archdemon) appear as contestants in the preliminaries of the 22nd World Martial Arts Tournament.Dragon Ball chapter 114, "The Qualifying Rounds"Dragon Ball chapter 115, "King Chappa" Gallery References pt-br:Torneio de Artes Marciais lt:Pasaulio Kovos Menų Turnyras Category:Places on Earth Category:Events *